A Baby For You
by gottaloverobsten
Summary: Edward Cullen appears to have it all- the job, the house, the cars, the wife but to him there's one thing missing. One thing that his wife won't give but a complete stranger would. Will it be the answer to his problems? ExB


**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters are a sole copyright of their respective owners.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey writer for the first time…just something I wanted to try out and please review.**

Twenty two year old Tanya Denali-Cullen heaved a sigh of relief as the pregnancy test came back negative. There was no way in a million years that she wanted to become pregnant not after everything she had worked for and she had her body to thank for most of it. If she became fat then no one would hire her. That was what being a model was all about… right?

"Well…" The desperate voice of Edward Cullen, music sensation, hottie extraordinaire and Tanya Denali- Cullen's husband broke into her line of thoughts and then that feeling hit her again. Guilt. Something she had been feeling a lot lately, which was strange. Well, for her anyway. She had even thought twice about taking the morning after pill a couple of times and then the logical part, or what she thought was the logical part, of her brain would kick in and she'd take it before it was too late. She sighed as she opened the bathroom door to face him, shaking her head, causing his face to fall a mile, the hurt clearly visible in his bright jade eyes.

"I'm…I'm gonna go for a run…" his voice broke as he finished his sentence causing Tanya to swallow forcefully, lying used to be a lot easier, she thought as she followed Edward with her blue eyes, down the stairs and out the front door. She knew how badly he wanted a child and as his wife he, quite rightfully, expected her to give that to him but she didn't want it, any of it. At least, not yet. She sighed again, tossing her long blonde hair back as she picked up the phone and dialed in the familiar number. It rang three times before the distinctive voice of Ivan Denali could be heard,

"Hello Denali residence. Ivan speaking."

"Ivan…I did it again!" Tanya hissed into the phone, looking round but knowing perfectly well that no one was in the house apart from her that was happening a lot lately as well. Paranoia and Guilt were two emotions she had never felt before, well, until seven months ago.

"Oh Tan…"

"I didn't mean too… well, I did. I was so close this time, Ivan. Last Saturday, after the game, we, well, y'know and we didn't use protection, obviously, then in the morning Edward went for his training session and I was sitting there in the kitchen, doing nothing. Telling myself that I could do it and having a baby would be wonderful and then…then my gut feeling kicked in and… and I ran upstairs and took three morning after pills. Just in case y'know… Ivan, I feel so awful!" Tanya heard Ivan sigh, she was probably scaring him and she knew that. She was never normally this caring and they both knew it.

"Tan, maybe there's another way…" Tanya frowned, had he lost the plot too?

"Ivan… are you ok? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was watching TV earlier, flicking in that way that you hate and I happened to flick to this program on babies and all that other stuff… it reminded me of you and Edward so I decided to leave it on for a minute and it was talking about surrogate mothers…" He trailed off as he let his twin sister think about it for a moment,

"Surrogate mothers Ivan?" Tanya smiled slightly, this could work,

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I presume you've already taken a pregnancy test that came back negative right?" Tanya nodded before she remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yes. I went to the Doctor yesterday as well to double check."

"Right, good. Well, if you make a pretend appointment with your Doctors' but come round here instead then you can stage it to make it look like your infertile…"

"But surely Edward will want to come with me…"

"I'm sure he will…if you tell him. When you get back put on the whole tears act and act all sorry then explain that you were worried and didn't know what else to do, I mean, it's been what… five, six months?"

"Seven. You know Ivan that might just work." Tanya smiled as the plan began to form in her head,

"And do you know what the best bit is Tan?"

"What Ivan?"

"You're both happy!"

"I guess you're right but Ivan, one last thing, what happens if I get pregnant in the future?"

"You tell him that maybe the Doctors' were wrong and the baby is your miracle!" Tanya giggled,

"Thanks Ivan, You're the best!"

"Love you too Tan. Talk to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye Ivan." She smiled as she hung up, a full grin taking over her face, this was going to be good and, she noted, she got to act.

"Yep." She said out loud as the usual Tanya Denali- Cullen took over her body, "This is the best plan yet…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward sighed as he sat down in his usual seat at the diner; he was beginning to give up. There had to be some problem as to why he and Tanya couldn't conceive, he pulled his baseball cap down as a group of teenage girls with 'I Love Edward' t-shirts came in, he couldn't face any fans today, not in the mood he was in. He smirked to himself as he realized what that would look like all over the news,

_Edward Cullen loses it!_

_Cullen in Temper Tantrum…_

"You want me to get rid of them?" Edward jolted as Eliza, owner of the diner and as Edward liked to think, his second mom, pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that, you want me to get rid of them," she indicated the girls,

"Or…your thoughts?" He smiled and shifted his body so she could fit in the booth with him,

"The second option?" He asked hopefully, she smiled back,

"Wanna tell me what's up kid?"

He shrugged, "Tanya took another test today…it came back negative."

"Oh." Eliza smiled sympathetically at him and said, "Well maybe it's just not the right time you know…"

"It's been seven months!" He snapped before realizing what had just come out of his mouth,

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, "It's just so frustrating … it's like I have everything else- my career, my house, my car, Tanya but nothing seems perfect without that little thing extra."

"And you think that 'thing' is kids?" He nodded, "It's what I've always wanted."

"Well…" Eliza sighed as she looked around, "And don't take this the wrong way but do you not think that maybe because your life is perfect so far someone, somewhere decided to throw a bit of a hurdle in the way to even things out a bit. I've known you since 6th grade Edward, you're a good kid and you're gifted in more ways than one, that's why you've got the life you have. You're only twenty three years old, don't give up yet okay?"

Edward nodded as Eliza finished her little speech, knowing she was right.

He smiled as she stood up, "Now don't think you should be getting back. Tanya will probably need you." He nodded before standing up and hugging her.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome kid now go before someone recognizes you." Edward put his sunglasses back on as he turned to leave, Eliza's theory made sense. He needed to go home and talk to Tanya. Go through all the options and talk them through with her after all that was what marriage was about…right? Trust and honesty. He smiled to himself; maybe everything would turn out alright eventually.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella Swan sighed to herself as she looked down at the form she held in her shaking hands, was this a good idea? Becoming a mother to your own child for the first time was one thing but becoming the mother to someone else's child having not had one of your own was something new, scary and yet, somewhat exhilarating altogether. There was some powerful about knowing that you could make someone else's dreams come true, granting them that wish of having their own family. She picked up the pen and began filling all the boxes in before she could change her mind. Name, Age, Eye Color, Height… these were all the easy ones.

"Miss Swan?" The voice of Doctor Gerandy broke in, Bella looked up, "I'll be back in a minute. I need to go find some leaflets about surrogacy for you. That's the final part of paperwork you need to fill in then you can go as soon as I get back."

Bella smiled and nodded before glancing back down and continuing, her eyes scanning over the paper. Favorite color, favorite film… Bella frowned, why did they need to know all this? She shrugged as Doctor Gerandy came back in before ticking the last box.

"Finished." Bella stated as she handed the clipboard, pen and pieces of paper back to the female doctor in front of her.

"Right. Well, here are your leaflets…" Bella took them out her hand before picking up her bag and placing them in,

"Hopefully we'll be in touch soon."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Thank you Doctor Gerandy. You've been nothing but help."

The Doctor shrugged, "No thank you Miss Swan. You've done a very brave thing here today. You're going to make someone's life a whole lot better." Bella nodded,

"Hopefully. Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Miss Swan."

"Bye Doctor Gerandy." Bella stood up and made her way back into the waiting room where her best friend, Alice Brandon was waiting.

"Well…"

"I did it Ali."

"And?"

"And I feel good!" Alice smiled at her best friend,

"You're doing great Bells, I don't know why you weren't born with angel wings or something." Bella blushed and shrugged,

"It just felt right you know. I'm like a fairy godmother or something!" Bella turned to grin at her best friend and said, "Thanks for coming today Ali."

"No problem. What are best friends for?" The two girls shared a hug before making their way to where Alice's canary yellow Porsche sat waiting. Bella was thinking that she was definitely doing the right thing not knowing that her life was about to change in more ways than one.

**END NOTES: It's a AH universe. Sorry to all vamp lovers. I ask yet again…Please review. Updates ASAP.**


End file.
